ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragunov
How Dragunov joined the Tourney Sergei Dragunov received orders from Russian Military Command to capture the organism known as the 'Devil' In pursuit of his mission, he successfully infiltrated The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, but was unable to locate the organism. Russia was in complete disorder with rampant civil disturbances, all believed to be caused by the covert actions of Mishima Zaibatsu operatives. Commissioned to suppress national unrest, Dragunov spent quite some time fighting across the country. Without any hesitation to stop the Mishima Zaibatsu of intruding the Russian government, the leaders decided to overthrow their leader, Jin Kazama, and decided to put a bounty on his head before anything may go worst.He was eventually called back by the Russian military and ordered to infiltrate the Smash Bros. Tourney to crush the Mishima Zaibatsu. Dragunov embarked once again for Japan. Character Select Screen Animation Dragunov does two hooks as the camera zooms saying "For the Motherland!". Special Attacks AK-74 (Neutral) Dragunov takes out an AK-74 gun and shoots it forward at his opponent. He has 30 rounds of it before he has to reload. Salvo (Side) Dragunov does a one-two punch then a hard punch to the middle to send his opponent flying. Mig-29 Punch (Up) Dragunov rolls jumps into the air then shoots diagonally downward like a Mig 29. Neo Cougar Combination (Down) Dragunov first does a knee kick, then a fierce extension of the leg, then a sweep kick across the face, kicking the prey away. Spetsnaz Sambo Dance (Hyper Smash) Dragunov salutes then runs to his opponent. If he makes the mark, he does a sambo auto combo of 18 hits, then he breaks his opponent's back. Mig Bombing Run (Final Smash) Dragunov radios for Russian Air Forces then the commander (voiced by Boris Kievsky in English, Takeshi Kusao in Japanese) asks, "Mr. Dragunov. What's your target orders, over?" He points to his oppnent then receives "Target sighted, bombing in effect!" The 4 migs fly overhead releasing 4 cluster bombs onto the field. They will cause multiple explosions on the main part of the stage and deadly knockback if done right. When connected, the commander says "Good fireworks, comrade. Nice job." Victory Animations #Dragunov walks up then salutes saying "Victory or death.". #Dragunov gets out his radios then he hears his officer say "An astounding display of Russian fighting. Good work, comrade Sergei.". #*Dragunov gets out his radios then he hears his officer say "An astounding display of Russian fighting. Good work, comrade Sergei.". Dragunov then says "Put Ms. Lili in the Gulag.". (Lili victories only) #*Dragunov gets out his radios then he hears his officer say "An astounding display of Russian fighting. Good work, comrade Sergei.". Dragunov then says "A disgrace to Russia has been taken care of.". (Makarov victories only) #Dragunov gives the Russian Army salute then says "Victory for the Motherland!". On-Screen Appearance Dragunov gets out a Mi-8 chopper then says "You annoy me. Leave." Trivia *Unlike the Tekken series of video games, Dragunov isn't a mute character. He shares his English voice actor with Guile, Kenshin, and Magolor. *The rival of Dragunov in Tourney 1 is the Rock Peak Pokemon, Regirock. In Tourney 2, his default rival is Irate Gamer, and his second rival is Ding Feng. Category:Tekken characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters